


the hills are on fire and we are abandoned by the saviours

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: But it'll be fun I promise, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, i'll add more when i get the time so it might be a while, medium!Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Shane is a medium, it's what he's always known, even since he was a young kid. But when Ryan finds out, everything suddenly gets much more complicated than that.





	the hills are on fire and we are abandoned by the saviours

                At exactly 12 A.M., Ryan woke up to the tomb alone. Bright moonlight filtered in the small windows, highlighting the dust motes as they drifted lazily through the empty air. The sleeping bag next to him was empty and cold – it had been a while since Shane was there. His phone remained dark on the floor next to the abandoned sleeping bag, but his flashlight and jacket were gone. Chills ran up Ryan’s back the longer that he sat there alone, the blanket of silence near deafening and the moonlight almost abnormally dancing on the surface of the stone coffin that took up the center of the tomb. He could feel the temptation of fear swirling up in his thoughts; that shadow by the window looked almost too human, that sound next to his left ear almost too close to breathing, that breeze almost too close to a ghostly touch.

                He pushed the fear down as much as he could for the time being, busying himself by hastily pulling on his boots and grabbing his flashlight before venturing out into the cemetery in search of Shane. The uneasy stillness of the tomb ebbed away from his thoughts as he made his way down the worn stone steps, the thumping of his footsteps joining easily into the rhythm produced by the chorus of crickets and rustling leaves.

                The cemetery was eerily beautiful, even more so than it had appeared the day before when they had arrived to begin filming. A blanket of fog coated the ground as far as Ryan could see, weaving between the dark silhouettes of oak trees hundreds of years old and graves that could easily match them.  The moonlight highlighted the swirling tendrils of the fog as the breeze flowed through it, creating enchanting patterns that reached up towards the glittering stars of the night sky.

                Ryan shook his head minutely, breaking himself out of the charm of the moment. He clicked on his flashlight and headed down one of the gravel paths, the fog swallowing him as he made his way into it. The gravel crunched underfoot as he walked, echoing out among the shadowy graves and trees. The dull beam of his flashlight did almost nothing to cut through the shifting fog, leaving him able to do nothing more than follow the path or risk treading on someone’s grave.

                He walked for some time, occasionally warily glancing at the towering structures that sometimes poked through the misty shroud. He’d been wandering for about an hour when a low murmuring began to reach his ears, coming from what he assumed to be farther down the path. A brief flash of worry crossed his mind, the mental image of a killer hiding among the graves and fog forming in his thoughts before he dashed them away. Logically, he knew that the chances of someone else being out this far into the cemetery at this hour was incredibly slim; this was the thought that he hung on to like his life depended on it as he began to hesitantly walk forwards again.

                The murmuring grew slowly louder, faint muttering turning into the occasional clear word or phrase, turning into what was unmistakably Shane’s voice. Ryan’s hesitancy slipped away with each step closer, until it finally registered what exactly the conversation that was occurring entailed. Shane was talking to himself – no, not exactly, he was talking to himself in _two voices_.

                The voice that was answering was still Shane’s, but not quite. It was… off. It was almost like another voice was being layered on top of it, the different pitches and inflections clashing with each other on every word.

                A gap in the fog opened, swirling out of the way and showing Ryan a scene that turned his blood to ice. The gravel path he was following turned into the eroded stone bricks of a small courtyard, lined on each side by towering spires. Tarnished nameplates glinted dully on each of these spires, the names that they once held long since lost to the tides of nature and time. In the middle of the courtyard, Shane sat cross-legged on the ground. Ryan could just about pretend that he was meditating, but blank white eyes stared out through him and towards an uncertain horizon.

                An odd collection of mist swirled around Shane’s body; it took Ryan a moment to recognize it, the mysterious Lady in Violet. She moved elegantly around Shane, the dress that granted her namesake flowing and billowing along with her movements. She laughed, though the sound didn’t come from her mouth, but rather Shane’s. Goosebumps raced down Ryan’s arms; the doubled laughter brought with it an uncomfortable feeling of surreality that he’d never experienced before.

                _“Oh Shane, it’s been so long since someone has made me laugh. You have my sincerest thanks.”_ As the spirit spoke through Shane, she came to rest just in front of him, her hand delicately caressing Shane’s face. He didn’t seem to have any sort of reaction to the contact, remaining in his near ragdoll-like state. Ryan concluded that the Lady must be possessing him in some way and his hand drifted unconsciously to the bottle of holy water still in his back pocket.

                “My pleasure, my dear Lady. I’m afraid I must be going soon; the hour is much later than I expected and I don’t want my friend to worry.” Ryan stepped forward on instinct as Shane spoke about him, cringing when the gravel crunched under his foot. His whole body went stiff, waiting for the spirit to turn on him or to hurt Shane, but neither seemed to notice. Carefully, he took another step closer; still no reaction.

                _“Of course, of course. Be sure to visit again, won’t you? It gets lonely here, and your type don’t tend to wander through this place.”_ The Lady pressed her forehead against Shane’s, the motions of her hand stopping to rest along Shane’s jaw. Ryan inched closer and closer to the pair, carefully taking the bottle from his pocket and uncapping it.

“I’ll come back when I get the chance, my dear Lady. I bid you goodbye for now though.” For the first time since Ryan had happened upon this spectacle, Shane began to move. His eyelids fluttered for a second, then he began to blink again, although his eyes remained that eerie blank white.

                “ _Farewell, Shane.”_

                As the Lady’s misty form disappeared into the rest of the fog, Ryan poured his bottle of holy water over the top of Shane’s head.


End file.
